


Learn Me Like I Learn You

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Pepper Potts, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian May Parker, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They danced around each other for a while, and then a while longer, but this is the night — May's lips still taste of the wine they shared and Pepper's cheeks feel warm with more than alcohol. This is the night.
Relationships: May Parker/Pepper Potts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Learn Me Like I Learn You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write these two for a while so I'm just hoping I did a good enough job!

"I'll be gentle, promise." 

The words are barely a whisper, just something soft, poured into Pepper's neck as her back arches to meet May's warmth. Barely said, yet more of a reassurance than Pepper had realized she needed. 

Her breath hitches as May's hands slide under her pencil skirt, careful, gentle, heated. 

She immediately wants more, and at the same time, she's terrified of going too fast, out of her depths in ways she is never comfortable with. 

"You're doing great, look at me," May whispers again, and there she is, her chocolate brown eyes demanding Pepper's attention, caressing her face at the same time as her fingers hook in Pepper's stockings on both sides and pull them down, slowly. "You're so beautiful." 

"How— How are you doing this so confidently?" Pepper asks, stuttering like a schoolgirl and really, really wishing her brain would work with her here, compensate for her inexperience... _something_. 

"I want you. I like you. We're good together, and I want to touch you. Also not my first time." May smileds at her. Her hands leave Pepper's legs then, coming up to frame her face instead. "You do, want this? Right?" 

Pepper feels her eyes widen, almost sitting up wondering how May can even doubt it but— "Of course! I'm just… Tony, Tony's the last person I've been with. Sorry. I…"

May shushes her with a finger to her lips, her eyes still so warm, they're always so warm, "Gentle, remember?" 

Pepper nods, feeling like the biggest idiot with her foot in her mouth bringing up her ex now of all times but May's lips distract her from more of that train of thought. 

Kissing her is really, really good. Kissing women she _has_ done before, but May is something else. Has been from day one, years ago. And now they get to have this, if Pepper could just shut her mouth and mind all at once — that'd be helpful. 

"Just let me take care of you? Let me…" May presses their lips together again, sliding her tongue inside Pepper's mouth and pushing her down on the couch again, her body on top of Pepper's. One of her thighs forcing Pepper's skirt almost all the way up. 

Fuck. Pepper feels hot all over and they haven't even really gotten started, or gotten to a bed for that matter. 

Beds are overrated. Probably. 

Because from that moment to the next, May has managed to pop the buttons of Pepper's shirt open, and is now mouthing down her neck with wet kisses, getting closer and closer to wrapping her lips around her perked nipples. 

Pepper moans when she does it, not bothering with pulling Pepper's thin bra out of the way and instead just flicking her nipple with her tongue through the sheer material. She'd thought she was a confident woman, in and out of bed, but here, under May's body, and with her curves fitting so well into her own, all Pepper can do is hold onto May's hips and enjoy what the other woman chooses to do to her. 

It's lips dancing around her breasts, and then it's teeth grazing down her stomach, and then fingers, zipping her skirt off her. It's May's eyes, still, grounding her as she carefully rids Pepper of her panties, and Pepper's heart beats faster and faster, thudding with excitement and fear while May positions herself between her legs, and starts licking at her. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Pepper moans, one of her hands finding May's hair, not pulling or pushing, just, setting itself in the long strands she's dreamed of touching so many times. She moans and arches into the hot touch of May's tongue between her folds, aware of how wet she already is, aroused beyond anything she's known lately. At May's gentle mercy. May's to touch and lick and penetrate with her fingers, busying her own by playing with her breasts, adding pleasure to pleasure. 

They don't need a bed to feel good, and when Pepper comes, May's name cried out from the back of her throat, her legs shake with it and her hands spasm on her wrinkled shirt, and she wants more. 

"My turn." She says, sitting up and pulling May to do the same and kissing her own taste off the lips of the woman who is giving her everything. "Teach me what you like."

May groans at that, and Pepper knows she's doing something right, they both are, when slipping her hand down the front of May's jeans and underwear tells her just how aroused May is, too. 

The way it turns out, Pepper learns that May in fact does not like it as gentle as she was with her. And what a fucking hot thing to discover. 


End file.
